j_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Romania
''Survivor: Romania ''was the eighty-ninth season of Survivor. The season ended when Jordan won the title of Sole Survivor, beating Sebastian and Ann in a 6-3-0 jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. The season featured 18 contestants dubbed as "castaways" marooned on two separate beaches in Romania. They were divided into two tribes: Fogaras in orange and Saliste in brown. The tribes were named after provinces of Transylvania. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the grey Impala tribe. The main twist this season was the King's Crown. At the first reward challenge of the season, everyone competed individually for ownership of the King's Crown, a special form of immunity that can played at any tribal council before the votes are cast. Once the Crown is played, it goes back into circulation, being up for grabs in the next immunity challenge. It does not have to be played at any certain time, but must be used before the final five. It also cannot be held for more than three Tribal Councils. This season also saw the return of One-Day Tribes, though this time it happened at the second Merge Tribal Council, as opposed to the third (as has been standard). Also unlike the last two times the twist was used, the tribes were handpicked, with the last person picked being utilized at both Tribals as opposed to just one. The last person picked, Jordan, was also given the King's Crown, giving him immunity at both tribals. Jordan took the record for most votes cast against him, with 25, beating Pawla (21) from Belize, 76 seasons earlier. He is also the person this season to hold the King's Crown for the most Tribal Councils, with four. The reception to this season was positive, with most praise going to Jordan's gameplay. Many thought the boot order post-merge was predictable following the One-Day tribes twist, but there were no real criticisms. Jordan is now heavily regarded as one of the best Survivors to ever play; he is also one of the most popular winners. The King's Crown twist was met with mixed reviews, as many believed it gave too many immunities. This was epitomized by the five immune people during the Purple Rock tiebreaker in Episode 7, as opposed to the usual three or four. After the episode before the finale, James announced that the public will be choosing the cast for next season. 30 former castaways were put in a public poll to earn a second chance. The public was told 21 would be chosen for an All-Star season. The results were released at the finale of this season. Unbeknowst to the chosen castaways, four of the axed nine were admitted to the season as part of an undisclosed twist. Contestants The Game *A deadlocked tie between Trent and Jordan led to a purple rock tiebreaker. Becca, Lorenzo, Rudy, Jordan, and Trent were immune from picking (due to immunity wins, the King's Crown, and being tied in the deadlocked vote). This is the most people immune from a purple rock in the history of the twist. Margie drew the Purple Rock and was eliminated. Voting History *Due to a deadlocked tie between Trent and Jordan, a purple rock tiebreaker commenced. Margie drew the purple rock and was eliminated. Jury Vote Category:Seasons Category:Survivor